In this application we are requesting support for the seventh Gordon conference on Myelin to be held in II Ciocci, Barga, Italy from May 23-28, 2004. The field of myelin biology has seen significant advances since the last meeting including the characterization of transcription factors regulating critical steps in the development of myelinating cells, the identification of cellular mechanisms that control the behavior of remyelinating cells in diseases such as Multiple Sclerosis and the unraveling of the molecular complexes at axonal-glial junctions. The development of new animal models of demyelination promises to provide further critical insights into the normal function of myelin and its dysfunction in a variety of pathologies. The program for this 7th meeting has been developed to highlight these new advances in our understanding of the biology of myelin and myelinating cells and their role in disease. Care has been taken to minimize overlap in speakers with the previous meeting, or with related meetings in the same year and to expand the focus of the meeting beyond simply "myelin". The study of myelin and the biology of myelinating cells is; however, undergoing a period of expansion with the recruitment of scientists studying diverse aspects of membrane trafficking, cell signaling and cell migration. The program has been designed to attract scientists working both directly on myelin and its associated cells as well as in related areas of brain tumor biology and regeneration. This enhanced diversity will continue to increase the variety of myelin-associated scientist and provide for a dynamic and broad-spectrum meeting. To specifically encourage the participation of young investigators, registration and travel stipends will be offered as funds permit. All attendees will be expected to contribute to an oral presentation or present a poster. In addition to formal sessions, extensive poster sessions will encourage productive interactions between scientists with different expertise and in keeping with the goals of the Gordon Conference organization; such synergy will provide critical impetus and guidance to the field of myelin biology. [unreadable] [unreadable]